The Peel Tapes Vol.12
Tape ; Name *The Peel Tapes Volume 12 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-91 *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel show but with no DJ links *The show was recorded on Hi-Fi VHS from a good FM signal then edited to cassette. The inlay card has the edit dates as: tracks 1 15Oct90; 2-3 22Oct90; 4-5 23Oct90; 6-10 4Nov90; 11-16 21Dec90; 17 22Dec90; 18 6Jan91; 19-22 19Jan91. The edits were usually done within two weeks of broadcast *Favourite tracks: Axel Grinders, Hollow Men, Robert Forster, Even As We Speak, Buffalo Tom. If you'd have said to me had Peel ever played any Green Day then I'd have said no - but their track sounds ok. *Where are they now section: Rats Of Unusual Size, Masters Of The Obvious. *TDK AR-90 Tracklisting *Hollow Men: 'The Moons A Balloon-Quosh Mix (12")' (Evensong) 07 October 1990 *Fatima Mansions: The Door-To-Door Inspector (LP - Viva Dead Ponies) Kitchenware 13 October 1990 *Therapy?: Meat Abstract (7" - Meat Abstract / Punishment Kiss) Multifuckingnational 13 October 1990 *Robert Forster: Dear Black Dream (LP - Danger In The Past) Beggars Banquet 20 October 1990 *Buffalo Tom: Skeleton Key (LP - Birdbrain) Situation Two 20 October 1990 *Pale Saints: 'Baby Maker (12"-Half Life)' (4AD) 21 October 1990 *Bewitched, 'I Dunno What To Do (LP-Brain Eraser)' (No. 6) 28 October 1990 *Nirvana: Sliver (7") Sub Pop 28 October 1990 *Boo Radleys: Aldous (12" - Kaleidoscope) Rough Trade 28 October 1990 *Levellers 5: 'Big Friday (7")' (Probe Plus) 28 October 1990 *Swervedriver: 'She's Beside Herself (12"-Rave Down)' (Creation) 15 December 1990 *Green Day: Best Thing In Town (7" - Sweet Children) Skene! 15 December 1990 *Masters Of The Obvious: She's Not Ready (7") Feel Good All Over 15 December 1990 *Axel Grinders: Apparatus Of Love (7") Dionysus 15 December 1990 *''("listening back to this track there are a couple skips early on, which is odd as I don't remember these, and if they were on the original broadcast it would have annoyed me enough to wipe the recording. But I did go out and buy the 7" at the time. Unless the skips are some sort of Audacity glitch...hmmm, I suppose only tracking down the original broadcast will help. Or I could just re-listen to the tape. ...The source tape is fine so the glitches have got in via Audacity. Which is annoying. I'll re-record and post a new version of the file")'' *Charlottes: Liar (12") Cherry Red 15 December 1990 *Sweetest Ache: If I Could Shine (7") Sarah 15 December 1990 *Even As We Speak, 'Bizarre Love Triangle (EP-Nothing Ever Happens)' (Sarah) 22 December 1990 *Starlings: 'Wasn't Born To Follow (12"-Letter From Heaven EP)' (Bad Girl) 05 January 1991 *Heavenly: Cool Guitar Boy (LP: Heavenly Vs. Satan) Sarah 12 January 1991 *Catherine Wheel: Upside Down (12" EP - She's My Friend) Wilde Club 12 January 1991 *Rats Of Unusual Size: Can't Call You (7": Can't Call You) Vital 12 January 1991 *Wake: English Rain (LP: Make It Loud) Sarah 12 January 1991 File ;Name *C160 The Peel Tapes Vol.12 ;Length *1:30:58 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to mr maudlin ;Available * Mooo Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:Mr Maudlin